koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Huang Hao
Huang Hao (rōmaji: Kō Kō) is an eunuch who infamously served Liu Shan in court as his trusted advisor. He is often considered to be one of the major contributing factors that led to Shu's fall. Role in Games The newest Dynasty Warriors titles includes him in battles after Liu Shan's enthronement. In the Romance of the Three Kingdoms series, Huang Hao tends to have the worst overall stats out of all the characters. The latest title omits his character entirely, save for a minor mention within Liu Shan's profile. Historical Information Huang Hao entered Liu Shan's service sometime in the mid to late 220s, primarily due to Liu Shan's favoritism for him. He was known for showering Liu Shan the sweetest words of praise as a means of being noticed, a trait which many would later find irritating and degrading. He was prevented from rising into his inner circle at first because Chancellor Dong Yun disapproved. He distrusted Huang Hao, leading to negative relations between the two politicians. After Dong Yun's death to illness, Liu Shan faithfully followed Chancellor Chen Zhi's advice. Chen Zhi personally abhorred Huang Hao and wanted him banished or executed; the emperor's affinity for Huang Hao stayed his hand. It was only after their deaths that Huang Hao was pushed into the spotlight for Liu Shan, being the dominate member of the emperor's inner circle. He and his cohorts had no faith in Jiang Wei and Yan Yu's plans to attack Wei, thus they pressed for Liu Shan to not be supportive. Huang Hao personally held a deep hatred for Jiang Wei and did everything within his power to ensure that he would not be seen favorable to the emperor. Though he was loved by Liu Shan, many historical records –even from those outside Shu– remark that Huang Hao was a person despised by many for his selfish pettiness. The other eunuchs may have supported his plans to stop the campaigns against Wei, but not even they could tolerate his character. Liu Shan's unfaltering trust for Huang Hao discouraged any protest against him. Those who were brave enough to try were more or less crushed by Huang Hao's manipulation. As Huang Hao squandered the riches of Shu to spoil Liu Shan, nothing was able to proceed without his approval and the political realm suffered immensely. When Jiang Wei requested for reinforcements against Wei, Huang Hao resented the message. He was able to convince Liu Shan to do the same by stating that an ill-fated divination was held. If the emperor agreed to Jiang Wei's request, the results would be catastrophic for Shu. As Wei's army marched closer to Chengdu, Shu's forces were gravely outmanned and outmaneuvered. Before his demise, Zhuge Shao famously reflected, "This never would've happened if someone had killed Huang Hao sooner. Something has to be done about him." After Shu's fall, Deng Ai considered employing him for Wei. However, after he was informed of Huang Hao's morbid and manipulative character, he instead issued an order for his arrest and execution. Huang Hao bribed the general's attendants and was able to escape from Chengdu unharmed. The entire treasury of Shu was reduced to a mere 2,000 catty by this time. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Sima Zhao had him executed after Shu surrendered to Wei in the novel. Category:Shu non-playable characters __NOWYSIWYG__